la mystérieuse princesse de France
by hajerdu93
Summary: un roi une reine un destin
1. Chapter 1

univers alternatif: pour l'histoire on va dire qu'il n'ya jamais eu la révolution française et que le pouvoir est toujours détenu par le roi.( certains chevaliers vont devenir des femme;et leurs âge réelle sera modifié pour les plus âgée)

liste des personnages et présentation:

**Gabrielle** (**Camus**):**_Gabrielle est le personnages principale de l'histoire elle a 20 ans elle est la future reine de France._**

**Anastasia** (**Hyoga**):**_Anastasia est la benjamine de sa famille. Elle est l'héritière du trône russe elle a pour le moment 17 ans._**

**Issac**:**_Issac est l'héritier du trône finlandais il a 18 ans ayant ainsi la majorité il gouverne le pays._**

**Saga**:**_Saga prince de Grèce a 22 ans il a un frère jumeaux et trois autres frères. Il est le futur roi de France._**

**Seiya** :**_Seiya est le seul garçon il a 2 soeurs il est le cadet de la famille royale japonnaise il a 15 ans. Il est le futur roi de la Russie impérial._**

**kanon**:**_Kanon prince de Grèce est le frère jumaux de Saga et il a 3 autres frères. Il est le futur roi de Grèce._**

**aiolia**:**_Aiolia prince de Grèce est l'avant dernier de la famille il a 20 ans. Il est le futur roi du Japon._**

**Aiolos**:**_Aiolos prince de Grèce est le troisième de la famille il a 21 ans. Il est le futur roi de Suède._**

**Milo**:**_Milo prince de Grèce est le benjamin de la famille il a 20 ans. Il est le futur roi d'Italie._**

**Sara** (**Shaka**):**_Sara est la princesse de l'Inde impérial elle a 20 ans._**

**Mulan** (**Mû**):**_Mulan est la présidente de l'inde impérial et la meilleur amie de Sara elle a 20 ans._**

**Saori**:**_Saori est la cadet de sa famille impériale japonnaise elle a 17 ans. Elle est la futur reine de Grèce._**

**Shaina**:**_Shaina est la future reine d'Italie;elle a 18 ans elle a un frère qui a 21 ans._**

**Marine**:**_Marine est l'aînée de la famille impériale japonaise elle a 19 ans._**

**Shun**:**_Shun est le confident mais surtout le meilleur ami de seiya il a 15 ans._**

**Shiryu**:_**Shiryu est un ami de Shun et de Seiya. Il a 15 ans.**_

**Ikki**:**_Ikki est le frère de Shun,il est aussi ami avec Seiya et il a 17 ans._**

**Pandore**:**_Pandore est la princesse d'Allemagne elle a 16 ans._**

**Sophia** (**Aphrodite**):**_Sophia princesse de Suède est l'héritière du trône de Suède. Elle est aussi la meilleure amie de Sabrina princesse d'Espagne elle a 21 ans._**

**Angelo** (**masque de mort**):**_Angelo est le frère aîné de Shaina. Il a 21 ans il est prince d'Italie. Il est le futur roi d'Espagne._**

**Aldébaran**:**_Aldébaran est un grand chef étoilé et célèbre dans le monde entier. C'est un vrai génie de la gastronomie. Il a 20 ans._**

maintenant la présentation des personnages faites passons au prologue.

**prologue:**

_Les rois de chaque royaumes se sont réunis pour trouver une solution à leurs problèmes pour éviter une guerre entre les autre pays le roi de france proposa de mariées leurs enfants les autres monarques ont acceptés l'idée de cette façon il pourrons éviter la guerre et faire des aliences il décidèrent d'organisé un bal qui aura lui à Versailles pour que les futures mariés se rencontres bien sûr les dirigents avais déjà décider qui épouserais qui mais ils en parleraient plus tard avec leurs enfants._


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes à Versailles le 12 mai 2011 les héritiers de chaque pays sont présent. Leur hôte a exigé que chacun des ses invités se sentent comme chez eux. Puis il fit appeler une servante qui arriva rapidement.

-Votre majesté.

-June pourrais-tu tenir compagnie ses charmantes jeunes demoiselles Fit le monarque qui désigna les princesses des pays voisins.

-Bien. Votre altesse,votre fille Gabrielle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle va se promener cheval et qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant le coucher du soleil.

-Très bien ,tu peut continuer tes taches.

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme la chevelure verte et aux yeux émeraudes son coeur battait la chamade il était si beau qu'on aurait dit un ange. Le jeune homme la regarda avec la même intencité il la détaillait elle avait une longue chevelure blonde lui arrivant aux creux des reins et des yeux bleux. Il se noyait dans ses yeux si bleu et profond. Puis il se rappela ou il se trouvait et reprit constance.

-June,June appela le roi.

Revenant elle la jeune femme bredouilla des excuses.

-Tu va bien June.

-Non euh je veut dire si j'ai juste eu un moment d'absence.

-Tu est sure que sa va sinon tu peut prendre ta journée aujourd'hui.

-Non ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas sa va passer.

-très bien. Tu peut vaquer tes occupations.

June s'inclina légérement et demanda aux princesses de venir avec elle. Le monarque dit:

-Voulais vous venir avec moi aux écuries?

Ils allèrent vers l'écurie arriver la-bas,ils s'arretèrent devant un cheval blanc d'un charisme impressionant ils ne pouvais détacher leurs regards de ce majestueux étalon.

-Fabuleux non? Fit le monarque les invités ne pouvais parler bouche-bée devant une telle présence et une telle grâce qu'ils ne faisaient que pale figure devant cet animal.

-C'est la jument de Gabrielle je préfère vous prévenir, part Gabrielle et son palfrenier personne n'a réussi approcher cette jument sans reculer de peur devant son regard persant. anonça le roi au bout d'un moment. Saga s'approcha de l'animal et le regard dans les yeux. l'animal fit comme son habitude lorsque qu'un homme voulait s'approcher de tros près, il le dard d'un regard de glace le grec soutint son regard sans aucune note de peur de son regard. Ce manège dura un bon quarts d'heure avant que le prince ne pose sa main sur le museau de l'étalon. La charismatique jument soutenait toujours ce regard impénétrable, impèrturblable. Elle finie par détourné le regard. Le palfrenier de la jument était ébahi il lui avait fallu des semaines pour pouvoir s'approcher de l'animal et ce prince y est parvenu en même pas un quarts d'heure! Impressionné il s'approcha de celui qui serait son futur souvrain,le monarque français le remarqua et s'exclama:

-Ah!François tu est là!

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors.

-Votre majesté .Son altesse Gabrielle a pris un bel talon noir et... mais avant qu'il n'ai achever sa phrase.

-Un talon noir dit-tu fit Saga.

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Mais comment a-t-elle pu s'en approcher fit un homme aux cheveux brun bouclés et aux yeux noisettes il est indomptable seul Saga arrive le monter et encore quand ce cheval le veut!

-Ailoia ce n'est pas parce que elle a réussi à approcher mon cheval qu'il va l'écouter.

-On voit bien que vous ne l'a connaisait pas! S'exclama François.

Saga allait répliquer quand ils virent l' étalon noir arrivé tout fait calme. François s'approcha du bel animal et le rentra dans son box.

-Mais ou est la cavalière! fit un des princes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une rencontre...**

June qui venait juste d'arriver s'approcha et dit:

-Ne vous en faite pas pour Gabrielle je la connait elle rentrera à l'heure prévu.

-June j'apprécie sincèrement le faite que tu essaye de nous rassuré commença le roi en tant que monarque je te fais entièrement confiance mais en tant que père je ne peut m'empéché de m'inquiété.

-Je comprend votre majesté.

-Votre majesté permeté nous moi et mes frère d'aller chercher votre fille fît Saga.

-Soit mais si vous ne rentre pas avant le coucher du soleil je vous ferais chercher.

Ainsi les cinq princes grecs partirent à la recherche de Gabrielle. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes Milo et Kanon et Aiolia et Aiolos, Saga lui avait décider de faire cavalier seul. Ils chevauchaient ensemble dans les forêts de Versailles. Arriver à une intersection ils trouvèrent 3 petits chemins.

-Bon on fait comment alors? Demanda Aiolia.

-On se sépare et on se retrouve dans 2 heures. Répondit Kanon.

-Nous fît Milo on prend le chemin de droite.

-Nous celui de gauche dit Aiolos.

-Il ne reste plus que celui du milieu, bien si dans 2 heures on ne l'a pas retrouver on rentre à Versailles. Termina Saga.

Cela fait maintenant 1 heure que Saga galopait et aucune trace de cette fichu princesse. Soudain il entendit un chant pareil à celui d'un ange, il se dit que sa devait être son immagination. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau ce chant pas de doute possible cette fois ci il avait bien entendu quelqu'un chanter il se décida à aller voir qui avait cette merveilleuse voix. Il laissa son cheval galopé jusqu'à une clairière qui aurait sans doute inspiré beaucoup de poète tant sa beauté été à couper le souffle.Là il vît une déesse qui chantait entouré par des biches des oiseaux et toute sortes d'animaux était autour d'elle. Il se cacha pour que cet ange ne le voit pas. Le grec en profita pour détailé cette beauté,elle avait un visage pâle aussi blanc que la neige des lévres rouge sang qui ferait pâlire de jalousie la plus belle rose rouge,des cheveux marine lui arrivant aux creux des reins et ses yeux était fermés. Puis il eu l'envie de lui parler. Il s'avança et fît craquait une branche sans le vouloir une colombe s'envola et la jeune femme commença à s'agiter. Saga voulait la retenir mais lorsqu'il crût tenir son bras il trébucha se qui permit à la belle de s'en aller.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discussion entre frères**

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Versailles, Saga ne cessait de se ressasser cette rencontre étrange. Il a bien sûr essayé de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose mais immanquablement ses penses revenait à cette jeune inconnu. Qui est-elle? Comment s'appelait-elle? Autant de questions sans réponses. Il décida de passer le temps qui restait avant le dîner en lisant un livre. Il fini par s'endormir, juste avant de sombrer dans les bras accueillant de Morphée il se jura de tout faire pour la retrouver.

Saga fût réveillé par Kanon qui vînt le chercher pour souper, Kanon voyait bien que son frère était perturbé, alors il décida de lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres,

-Saga qu'est que tu as?

L'aîné redoutait cette question depuis qu'il les avait retrouver pour rentrer au château il n'avait dit mot il savait que sa intriguerait ses frères, et que tôt ou tard il lui poserait cette question simplement il n'avait pas prévu que sa serait Kanon qui lui la poserait. Parmi tout ses frères c'est lui qu'il redoutait le plus il savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une simple réponse comme Aiolos ou Aiolia.

Milo lui aurait insisté pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais n'aurait pas réussi, quand à Kanon il pourrait bien passer toute sa vie à le harceler juste pour lui faire dire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à ses 3 autres frères. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de lui mentir il le saurait tout de suite. Résigner il se lança.

-Kanon je crois que je suis amoureux,

-Attend c'est une blague là tu me fait marcher?

Mais devant l'air sérieux de son frère Kanon crût s'évanouir.

-Saga tu sait que tu as déjà une promise alors dit moi se qui t'as pris de tomber amoureux!

-Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

-Ne fais pas le poète s'il-te-plait parce que on est bien embêter.

-Kanon...

Saga ne put finir sa phrase quelqu'un toquait à la porte

-Entrer dit le prince.

-Votre altesse c'est l'heure du dîner fit une servante.

-Bien nous arrivons

Une fois la servante partie Saga reprit.

-Kanon s'il-te-plait ne le dit à personne.

Kanon soupira et se dit ironiquement je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sans mal.

-Bon c'est bon je ne le dirait pas promit.

Merci petit frère, fît Saga.

Parfois je me demande qui est le plus grand de nous deux pensa Kanon.

Puis se déppéchant de finir de se préparer ils sortirent de la chambre et arpentèrent les couloirs de Versailles.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois arriver dans les couloirs une soubrette les conduit jusqu'à la grande salle à manger, Pendant tout le trajet Kanon et Saga réfléchissaient à leur conversation.

Kanon:_Pourquoi il a fallu que tu tombe amoureux Saga déjà que tu était le plus résigner de nous tous lorsque père nous a apprit la nouvelle_, soupir _ce que c'est compliquer les sentiments._

Saga:_Kanon elle était si belle si tu l'aurait vu tu ne m'aurait certainement pas fait la morale et dire que c'est moi le plus grand de nous deux, quelle ironie mon petit frère me donne des leçons maintenant c'est la meilleure si seulement on ne devait pas se marié_ soupir _mais je me promet de la revoir quitte à devoir subir le courroux de père._

Suivant le fil des pensés de Saga le plus jeune s'arrêta. Voyant que Kanon s'est immobiliser Saga revint sur ses pas.

-Kanon pourquoi tu t'arrête?

-Saga dit moi que tu ne va pas essayer de la revoir.

L'aîné soupira. Pourquoi sa ne pouvait pas être aussi. Mais il sait que jamais ses rêves se réaliseraient.

-Kanon je ne peut pas.

-Saga c'est de la folie si tu te fait surprendre et

_Kanon écoute moi si tu était dans ma situation tu sait très bien que quoi que j'aurais pu faire ou dire rien ne t'aurais fais changer d'avis et ne nie pas tu le sait aussi bien que moi. Sil-te-plait laisse moi juste essayer de la revoir et ne dit rien à père. Je te promet de ne pas la revoir. Promet le moi Kanon.

-Saga tu peut dire ce que tu veut je ne changerait pas d'avis.

Saga supplia fît des promesse toute plus intenable les unes que les autres mais chaque fois le cadet répondait par la négative et puis finalement...

-C'est bon je te le promet mais arrête de supplier tu me casse les oreilles.

-Merci Kanon.

-Bon faut qu'on y aille sinon on sera vraiment en retard.

Et ils reprirent leurs routes. Arriver à la grande salle à manger. ils virent tous les convives à table après s'être excuser de ce léger retard ils passèrent à table.

June arriva et annonça au roi que Gabrielle ne serait pas présente. Saga depuis l'entrée n'était pas dans son état normal, cela se voit il été sans arrêt dans la lune. Puis le roi posa une question au grec qui ne répondit pas.

-Saga Saga l'appela Kanon. L'aîné ne réagissant pas le cadet décida de lui donner un léger coup de pieds dans les jambes,sortant ainsi Saga de ses pensé.Le futur monarque de France lança un regard noir à son frè toutes réponses le cadet lui désigna de la tête son futur beau-père qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Mon ami vous sentait vous bien?

-Oui j'ai juste eu un moment d'absence.

-Si ce n'est que sa je suis rassuré.

Au bout d'un moment Saga se leva de table et en s'excusant il s'en alla dans sa chambre, Kanon s'avait ce que son frère allait faire mais n'était pas vraiment rassuré et puis Milo et Aiolia se doutait de quelque chose. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher Milo Aiolia et Aiolos qui avait été mit dans la confidence attrapèrent Kanon et Milo commença l'interrogatoire.

-Kanon est que tu sait quelque chose sur Saga qu'on ne saurait pas? Et ce n'est pas la peine de chercher des excuses.

-Je ne sait rien mentit Kanon.

Aiolios sachant très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la part de Kanon décida d'intervenir.

-C'est bon on te croit fît Aiolos.

-Mais il nous cache quelque chose dit Aiolia.

-Aiolia fît l'aîné d'un ton menaçant j'ai dit c'est bon on le laisse tranquille d'accord? Le cadet se résolut à faire ce que le plus âgé à dit.

Kanon adressa un regard reconnaissant à son frère,puis les trois jeune hommes s'en allèrent. Aiolos demanda alors à Milo et Aiolia de venir dans sa chambre.

-Aiolia ,Milo je sais ce que vous penser mais si je vous ai dit de laisser Kanon tranquille, c'est parce que on va le suivre si il sait quelque chose il ira voir Saga, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont toujours été proche.

Les deux autres sourirent. Ils allait savoir.


End file.
